Grotesque Pokédex
by Rusted Kaibutsu
Summary: A collection of darker short stories relating to the darker side of Pokémon.
1. 141: The Hunter

The screech of metal dragging across the ground. The eerie glowing whites of narrowed eyes. It had escaped from its confines, and it was _hungry_. Its ferocious cries echoed the dark hallway, sending the single crouching, hiding boy into a fit of shivers. He dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball, willing himself to disappear or turn invisible so the hunter wouldn't spot him. How... his mind whimpered. How had it got loose?

The scythe-wielding living fossil lowered its head and stalked down the hall, its metallic crescent arms scraping the floor. That stupid capsule couldn't keep on such as it from living free, neither could that boy distract it from its bloodlust. It could smell the human, it would hunt him out.

The young Trainer sat up, looking to the single Pokéball at his waist. If he could only... His hand reached out towards it, but suddenly a shadow enveloped him. He looked up, his eyes wide and breath released in trembling gasps. The Kabutops lunged.

Blood splattered onto the floor and the walls. The feral beast had had its revenge.

* * *

**Pokédex Entry:** _It slashes its prey with its claws and drains the bodily fluids._

* * *

**AN:** The more reviews I get, the more inspired I will be to write more. So reviews will be much appreciated.  
Thanks all!


	2. 425: Hellbound Wanderer

It was swelteringly hot, and right now I wished that I was anywhere but here. Going to the desert on such a day was now looking less and less like a good idea and more of a bad one. I kept daydreaming about ice-creams and a hug from the Snover who had followed my mom home from her trip to Snowpoint City. However there was a reason why I was out here (and I had to keep it in mind): to catch a Trapinch! It'd been on the news lately that there had been an outbreak of these rare Pokémon in Hoenn and I jumped at the chance of having one.

My friend had dropped me off suggesting to me to look around the desert area, before flying away on her Staraptor. Now, I was here, wishing that I wasn't. So far I'd encountered only a couple of Baltoy, which had left me feeling frustrated and somewhat cheated. So, kicking my feet, I'd continued on, until a flash of purple suddenly caught my attention. It turned to follow its movements, then, curious, I went after it; the sand crunching beneath my feet. Soon the thing stopped, and so did I. Finally, I was able to examine it. That's when I recognized the thing to be a Drifloon, with its balloon-like body and thing little upside-down heart tipped arms, it couldn't be anything other! … But why was it out here?

It uttered a quiet sound, then drew back, its eyes wary.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I attempted to reassure it, bringing my hands up to emphasize I meant it no harm. It cooed and hovered closer. Now that I looked at it, its skin seemed dry. Probably it was to do with the fact that it was wandering out here in this desert.

"You poor thing... here." I unclipped my water-bottle from my belt. "Would you like something to drink?"

It looked from me back to the water-bottle curiously. I mimed taking a drink from the bottle. The Drifloon clapped its hands and giggled softly, then edged closer toward me. I popped open the cap and the Pokémon took it defly from my outstretched hand. It drank deeply, then shyly passed it back. As I returned the bottle back to my belt the Drifloon bobbed up and down happily. It looked better already.

I dipped my head to it. "I've got to get going now, I hope you don't stay here too long and end up the same as before." I made to turn, then heard a quiet cry. Looking back, I started. The Drifloon had lifted its hands up to its eyes and seemed to be weeping.

"Oh... No don't cry." I approached it. "I'm sorry; do you want me to help you out?"

Suddenly the ghost latched onto my right hand. It studied me for a moment, then let out a call. In a matter of seconds, a whole group of Drifloon had appeared, circling above my head and cooing to each other.

"Huh? What's going on?" I looked from one to the other, then back to the first Drifloon. It's grip was frightening. It's small hands tightening about my own. Others clustered about me, dropping to grab onto my arms and legs. I struggled against them, minute fear turning to dread.

What were they doing? … Where were they taking me? I kicked out, trying in vain to force them away, but to no avail. I tried to jam my arm downwards so I could reach my belt, where my Pokémon lay waiting in their capsules, but the Drifloon simply retaliated; pulling my arm up out of the way.

They hummed, then drew a massive Gust of wind, forcefully lifting me up into the air. I could see the sandy ground below me growing smaller and smaller... I gulped and closed my eyes. I-I couldn't bare to look. The Drifloon giggled. I felt faint. A brush of something across my face made me open my eyes, then I wished that I hadn't. Everything had turned black. There was nothing, no movement, no vision. Just emptiness.

"_Friend. Stay with us."_

* * *

_**Pokédex Entry:** __It is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing._

* * *

**AN: **Thank you ADifferentSortOfPerson for faveing this. ^^ Hope you continue to enjoy reading.

The more reviews I get, the more inspired I will be to write more. So reviews will be much appreciated.  
Thanks all!


	3. 38: Golden Avenger

"... Are you sure I should do this?"

"Yes, you evolved it and it still couldn't win a single fight."

"But..."

"Just leave it, it won't account to anything, anyway."

Broken, shattered, I lay there unmoving. My mistress had gone; left me to die. Her and that boy had not even bothered to heal me properly before throwing me out into the wild. ... Why? Why did she abandon me? I tried my hardest for her. I did everything she asked, but still it wasn't enough. Yes, I couldn't fight but, was that reason enough to throw me away?

Tears blurred my vision, but I couldn't even find the strength to brush them away. My normally golden coat was now a pallid yellow; I was a pale reflection of my former self.

I sighed. My heart ached painfully.

There was nothing I could do, nowhere I could go... So I just continued to lay there.

I became weaker and weaker with each passing hour, until eventually it was all I could do to hold my head up. Then, soon, the darkness came and I was lost to unconsciousness.

"Hey look... isn't that a Ninetales? What is it doing out here?"

"I dunno, don't ask me."

"Hm, maybe we can test to see if that rumour is true?"

"Rumour?"

"Yeah, you know, that one where they say a Ninetales can lay a curse on you if you tug on their tails."

"Huh... yeah. That's all just a load of rubbish. If that kind of thing could happen, then why would there be a bunch of Ninetales Trainers around here?"

"Hehe, yup, exactly! We could show all those silly kids that what they're always moaning and muttering about is not true."

Somehow, I found myself waking; coming back to the painful reality that I was reluctant to return to. Two blurry shadows stood before me, I blinked, but they remained where they were. It wasn't my imagination. What did they want? ... Was it... my mistress? Had she returned for me?

"I'll go ahead and do it, since you're too scared to!"

There were footsteps... My eyes were half-open, I could barely keep them that way. As I strained my eyes and ears, hoping against hope, it was she, a pain ran down my spine. I yelped, paws digging involuntarily into the dirt. It burnt...! I writhed, snarling, jaws snapping open and closed.

"What's... wrong with it? What's happening?"

"Quick, leg it!"

I yowled, then collapsed in a heap, panting heavily. Numbness now reigned where agony had began. I felt cold, as if the last of my energy had been drained from me, leaving my an empty husk. I sunk back into the darkness, letting it envelop me, not caring whether I never woke up. Nothing mattered anymore...

* * *

The feral Pokémon saved me! A Marill had awoke me, nudging me with its head, then offering me berries it had picked. It dropped them before me, then smiled encouragingly. Soon, more came. Many different kinds of Pokémon came to offer their help.

Every day it was the same. Slowly my strength returned. However, a cold fury had now settled in my heart. First, the abandonment, then someone attempted to kill me off. ... I pondered on these thoughts all day, all night; laying there, pacing, sitting staring at the sun and, then when it set, the moon.

Soon, the realization came. Soon I understood. ... Humans were bad. There was nothing good about them. They must be punished.

I would make the ones who hurt me suffer first, then look for the worthless girl who had chosen to throw me aside.

* * *

Scarlet eyes glowed in the darkness of her room. The girl had just settled down to sleep for the night, curled up close to her toys and dolls. Her breathing was the only sound that could be heard. Until... She sat up suddenly, her breath released in an audible gasp. She could feel the stares of something... Something eerie. The air crackled and the temperature rose, until the child was looking through a shimmering effect. She pushed herself to the far corners of the bed, grasping at her closest teddy and holding it close.

The Ninetales quietly sat in the middle of the room, watching her. It's red eyes glinted, then shone; cloaking the walls, floor and ceiling in their light.

"Nine... tales."

_I will punish you for your actions... Burn forever._

* * *

**Pokédex Entry 1:** _Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind.  
_

**Pokédex Entry 2: **_Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.  
_

* * *

**AN: **A thanks to Dannazione, Zach of death, TheScoundrelCookie, DarkLordK and garbagerocks2 for faveing this. :)  
I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters to come.


	4. 562: Weeping Mask

I was once a human. I can remember… I'm tortured by the memories; my memories. They haunt me every day. I cannot escape them. Even in my sleep they follow me. Did I kill? Injure people before I was like this? Humanoid shadows reach out to me in my dreams.

Then there's the instinct. The wanderlust that pulls me to the catacombs. I may be different of mind, but I am the same of body as the rest of the Yamask. It upsets me to think of them being the same as me. I am myself, no; I was myself. I am not the person I was, I'm not even a person anymore.

There was a sigh, one I realized had come from me. It echoed around the sandy passageway, bouncing from wall to wall and whispering down the passageway until it was gone. My fists clenched and I stared ahead, holding my breath and simply hovering there.

I waited.

Nothing returned, no sound, no voices. I was alone.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. It was boring here, and also tiring.

I could not move far from here. It was like something in the back of my mind told me to guard this area. My only company was the sarcophagus.

I've been down here for a long time now. My actions have become a regular routine. Move over there, move back, look around. Hunger is not a problem for me, neither is thirst. I don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing.

Wait… what was that? I froze, my contemplations thrust aside in order to make room for my suddenly alerted state.

A click, a following familiar noise, footsteps. I grasped tight-hold to my mask.

Who could possibly down here? … What for? A shiver ran through me. The crunch of sand beneath shoes drew closer. I tensed, waiting with bated breath.

A young man and a Bisharp approached. I pulled back, my hands clenching into fists. I didn't need human memories to know that this kid was a Pokémon Trainer.

"Hey, cool, a Yamask!" he exclaimed. "Let's get it, Zebstrika!" He threw a PokéBall into the air, releasing a familiar looking Pokémon from its confines.

It shook its head and pawed at the ground and glared at me. I glared back. What else could I do? Something kept me here; I could not escape. I knew what this kid was going to do. What he was going to order of his comrade. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew what those capsules that lay hidden on his belt did.

I narrowed my eyes and dropped into a fighting pose.

"Zebstrika, Volt Strike!"

Pain bloomed along my left side and I collapsed. As I drew breath, a breath that shouldn't even exist in one such as me, and straightened, clutching my torso, the electric Pokémon charged me again. I barely escaped, throwing myself away from its reach. The Zebstrika snorted in frustration.

It was as I glanced past the beast and to its owner, that I noticed something. He looked… vaguely familiar, like a shadow of a memory that I had witnessed before. For a moment, a flash of an image overtook the boy, contorting him, making him look… less human and more demonic.

Blood covered him from head to foot, dripping down in winding streams from his arms and neck. I turned my eyes away, and when I looked back, the image was gone.

"What…?" I muttered, my unfamiliar low voice echoing off the walls.

"Zebstrika, get it! It doesn't have much health left."

The boy's call brought me back to the present and I moved quickly to avoid the crackle of electricity that struck where I had been moments before. My gaze caught the Trainer's and the bloodied image returned. For a moment, I heard a voice: "You should just go die!" then it was gone. As I shook my head to clear it, a pillar of pain flashed up my back. I cried out.

"Now!"

There was a flash of crimson then, nothing.

* * *

When I next awoke, it was to the sound of the boy's voice. My head ached, my body felt torn. The vision of the Trainer was distorted, his eyes narrowed with menace, hands reached out to grasp me and harm me further. Murmurs and whispers resounded in my head, they grew louder and louder, then memories burst into my mental eye.

He… he'd killed me. This one, this _human_ had killed me. He was the reason why I became what I am. I am a remnant of my former self because of _him_. A screech erupted from my mask and I lurched forward, wrapping my shadowed hands around the boy. I brought all of my anger, all of my sorrow into the strength of my hold; soon there was a snap and the body of the Trainer crumpled to the floor.

As the horrific apparition dissolved, followed by the screamed words, I looked down. I'd killed him in turn, yes.

But, as I looked closer, it wasn't him.

Not him.

It was not the murderer.

* * *

**Pokédex Entry:**_ Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was a person. Sometimes they look at it and cry.  
_

* * *

**AN: **A big thank you to madbutterfly, Midori12 and PantherX14 for adding Grotesque Pokédex to alerts/favoriting it.  
Also, apologies for such a late update. I'd wished to have had this up for last Thursday, but work caught up with me.


	5. 58: Loyal Canine

When would he come back?

When would he come back for him?

It had been more than three days now, and still his master had not returned.

He was hungry, and growing cold, but he didn't care. He would stay here and wait. He'd wait for as long as it took.

Where was he?

Days passed by in a blur; the Growlithe's eyes looking out only for the familiar figure of his master. Three days soon became two weeks, and still his master had not come back. There was a quiet whimper from the Fire Pokémon, but apart from that, nothing. He would stay sitting, alert, looking out for his master for as long as it took.

A month. He had remained there a month now, and only knew the chill and hunger, but still he remained. He sat, waiting, and waiting.

His master had told him to stay. He would return. He would.

* * *

**Pokédex Entry:** A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.

* * *

**AN: **A big thank you for Lady Weavile for the reviews (seeing as being classed as anonymous, I can't respond to your reviews through PM) and yoshiandthekoopalingsrawesome for adding this story to their favourites, as well as adding it to alerts. (Especially for adding me to your favourites and alerts. ^^)

I thought I'd go and add something a little different; from reading the entry above, this came to mind.


	6. 242: Maternal Nurse

She had been providing for everyone all day. There had been next to no time for herself, with all the rushing to and fro. Everyone was asking for her at once; it was a nightmare to complete their requests. The Blissey sighed, dropping to the floor outside of yet another hospital room.

She'd had enough. Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, she wanted nothing more than to relax. Though, that seemed like an impossible dream. Even as she rested, she heard the call for assistance. It made her wonder where the nurses were. Every time they had been there for her, and now they were not. Possibly there were caught up in their own problems, dealing with Pokemon patients as she dealt with the human ones.

Blissey were generally considered the feel-good creature. The one that could bring about happiness and joy with only the gift of an egg. However, with their heightened sense for knowing when a person was unhappy, they would often end up with hard-to-face problems. One of which was that of the pink and white Pokemon traversing for many miles to meet up with the person that they had sensed the unhappiness from. Although they could tell, through their fur, of negative emotions from a short distance, the instant they picked up on such feelings they would grow determined to follow that person to the ends of the planet in order to rid them of their negativity.

It was for the lack of this particular sense that this Blissey was chosen. Without that sensitivity there, she was free to continue her work without the nagging feeling of wanting to go look for an unhappy patient.

However, she herself was losing her chipper attitude. With each day that passed, she grew more and more worried about _that. _She was spending more and more time away from them. It greatly upset her.

Her work had to continue, though, and he was dragged from one area of the hospital to the other, either by the calls of close patients, or from spoken messages from one of only two working Chansey.

Finally, day turned to night, and things calmed down enough for her to divert her attention from the humans to food, water and rest.

She had graciously accepted a cup of water from one of her associates, then headed for the stairs.

Now, there was one thing that struck many a marsupial Pokemon upon seeing her. This particular Blissey not only did not have that particular negative-alerting charge to her fur, but also had no egg to speak of.

It was unknown to all, except herself, as of why she did not carry one. Many of the Chanseys and a couple of the Blisseys spoke of it with each other; wondering to each other why she did not keep an egg with her at all times. They all did, then why didn't she?

Now, she stepped out onto the lowest section of the hospital; the basement. She had finished her drink and had disposed of the styrofoam cup in the correct way. Her hunger had been quenched due to the kindness of a particular rose-coloured Chansey, giving her her own share of the berries she carried.

The Blissey could now look to her true task.

Taking care of the patients may be rewarding in its own way, but compared to _them _it was nothing.

She veered away from the main, dimly-lit hall and into one of the old, dusty rooms.

The door creaked open, echoing loudly within the small room.

She stepped in.

As soon as her eyes adjusted, she marvelled at _them. _The pile of carefully placed eggs almost reached to the ceiling, each blanketed in warm cloth.

She loved each and every one of them. Hated the fact that the other Chanseys and Blisseys of the workplace kept their eggs with them to be eaten by the humans.

It was terrible; horrific. Such a thing she couldn't bare to do.

She padded over to them and sat down, watching the eggs endearingly. In this way she remained, for almost an hour, before she could hear the calls for assistance once more.

She sighed and left; in her hurry forgetting to close the door. It hung open welcomingly, as she retreated back upstairs. A figure neared the entrance, then stepped inside.

The Blissey was caught up in her work for some time, however she had began to notice, during the end of her schedule, how quiet the hospital had become. There was usually moans of pain, usually cries. Where had the noise gone?

She soon found out.

A Chansey stood close to the bed of one of the sick, an egg in her grasp, and not one of her own. It shone with life, before she urged the man to eat it.

The Blissey felt sick, she glared at the Pokémon, mentally screaming at her, then marched forward. She forcefully grabbed hold of the Chansey and dragged her away, taking her back down the stairs and down into the basement.

She pushed her through the open door, slamming it shut behind her. She turned around.

"That egg belonged to me," she growled. "You gave it away."

"It makes the patients happy," the Chansey replied, eyeing the larger Pokémon warily. "They need the help."

"No!" the Blissey snapped. "They. Belong. To. Me. All of those eggs do. They are vibrant with life. I'm not filled with stupidity like you and the rest of those idiotic nurses. Those eggs, that you gave away, have children growing inside them, and you killed them."

The Blissey stepped forwards, jabbing a paw at the Chansey. The Chansey stepped back.

"I'll make you repent," the Blissey growled. "I'll make you pay."

A shrill scream reverberated down the corridor.

The Blissey stood outside of the egg room, blood soaking through her fur. She was not yet done. … There was a second clutch of eggs that had failed to bring life. The toxic they held was enough to kill them all.

A cruel smile lit up her features.

They would repent for their deeds.

* * *

**Pokédex Entry 1:** _Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to the sad person, however far they may be, to share an egg of happiness that brings a smile to any face._

**Pokédex Entry 2: **_It has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health._

**Pokédex Entry 3: **_Anyone who takes even one bite of Blissey's egg becomes unfailingly caring and pleasant to everyone._

* * *

**A/N: **A thank you to Melfice-sama, Antonia Ivanevna Braginski, Mesu Gitsune and The Haughty Haunter for favouriting this. Also, midky for giving me the inspiration to make this specific chapter. ^^ Hope you like it!


	7. 92: Toxic Shroud

Suffocation; a dark gaseous veil. They traversed the sorrowful corridors. Gravestone decorated halls. They watched with bright, glowing eyes, the people that passed by. They hated them for being alive. They hated themselves for being dead. Melancholy drove them forth. Attracted them like Dustox to a flame. They would pass through walls, hovering just behind their grieving victim, then they would attack. Their gaseous shroud enveloping the human's head, drowning them in dark indigo. Their laughter echoing throughout the empty graveyard.

Not many people now arrived to pray for their deceased friends… The Trainer's began to just simply ignore their existence.

The ghosts wouldn't have it. Vengeance. Vengeance. Vengeance.

They would repay those that used to hold their memories intact. They would drag their very lives from their bodies, take them and turn them into one of their own; to forever haunt the halls of the melancholy tower.

* * *

**Pokédex Entry 1:** _Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation._

**Pokédex Entry 2:**_ A being that exists as a thin gas. It can topple an Indian Elephant by enveloping the prey in two seconds.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone for faving this, adding it to their alerts, or faving or adding me to their alert list. ^^ Apologies for the late update, things have been pretty hectic lately.


End file.
